


The Maiden's Sick Day

by NJ_Grby



Series: The Trickster and the Maiden [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Genderbending, Joker is NOT Akira, Joker is Not Arsene, Joker takes care of Akira, Personified Joker, Sick Character, Sick Kurusu Akira, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJ_Grby/pseuds/NJ_Grby
Summary: Kurusu Akira falls into a fever after constant wanderings in Metaverse. Locked up alone in Leblanc with no medicine, who would take care of our favorite protagonist?Of course, the trickster himself-- Joker.





	The Maiden's Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Here I am again for another installation of The Trickster and The Maiden. I know that this really isn't that popular in the Persona Fic World but yeah, I just want to write and see this series to its end before I lose my muse. There 's just something alluring about Akira being female and Joker being another persona entirely so in this part, I made Joker physically manifest! This won't contain any important events or so but I just wanted to try my hand in writing a fluffy story. I know that it isn't really fluffy but hey, at least I tried! I really need to write the next parts fast because plot bunnies for BNHA and YOI fanfics are slowly occupying my brain! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. As always, please do comment and and tell me what you think! Kudos and comments :)

It was a hot night.

Akira turned in her sleep once more. Even without a blanket, she could feel how stuffy the air in the attic is. It doesn't help that while she feels hot all over, her feet were cold and numb-- not to mention, she could feel cold sweat down her back.

It was during times like this that she felt thankful not to be out fighting in Mementos. Her mind was a little bit hazy and she knew that she is in no condition to battle. She might lag her team back.

Akira sighed. She had a feeling that there might be something wrong with her-- a foreboding instinct telling her that she had come down with a cold. She should have just asked Sojiro earlier for a medicine or went out to buy one the moment she felt lightheaded. Now, she had no chance to get out-- what with the doors being locked. Well that reminds her. Sojiro actually said that he will not be opening shop tomorrow since he had an errand to run for the whole day. He said that he'll just drop by around 8 tomorrow to open the door for her and will be gone until night.

That sucks. Now she had to take care of herself and keep the shop in tip-top condition while the landlord's out. It doesn't even help that Morgana isn't around-- he said that he'll be at "Lady Ann's" for the meantime.

Akira reached up to her pillow and grabbed her phone to check it. 9 PM and no messages. With a huff, she made up her mind to just sleep it off and that maybe, she'll wake up later feeling better than ever.

~**~

Clearly uncomfortable, Akira turned and turned in her sleep. Her breathing came out warm and harsh. She could feel the tips of her toes freezing while her body is flushed and sweaty. Sure that she won't be able to grab an ounce of sleep again, she slowly opened her eyes.

She stood up carefully, slipped on her glasses and held her phone up for lighting. She made her way downstairs to grab some water for her parched throat. She lightly stumbled on the way down but luckily caught herself up easily. Once in the kitchen, she grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water from the refrigerator. The cool slide of iced water did soothe her thirst and calmed her heated nerves for a while. Once the glass is empty, she carried it to the sink to wash it. That's when she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Ah!"

Akira felt the glass slip off of her hand and into the sink as she clutched at her chest, the other hand supporting her up the counter. The pain is indeed great. It was like something was being pulled out of her. She panted out shakily.

In the next second though, the pain in her chest was suddenly gone-- leaving Akira stunned. 

"Wh--what...." She murmured.

What was that? She clutched at her head. Ow. It seemed as though that pain burst triggered her head to throb again. Completely disoriented, she settled on just putting the glass-- which thankfully didn't break-- aside for the night and washing it first thing in the morning. What she needs now is a rest. Maybe now that her thirst is quenched with cold water, her body would be relaxed to the point of sleep, nevermind the heat. With this in mind, she purposely made her way to the stairs.

But she stopped suddenly at one realization.

She could hear light footsteps from the second floor of Leblanc. The creaking of the floorboards echoed down in the first floor. Akira gulped.

Did someone break into the cafe?

She sucked in a breath. Why is this happening to her? And why now when she can't clearly defend herself against-- robbers or burglars?

Grabbing the nearest object to her, which is a ladle, she shakily made her way to the stairs, her phone off just in case the light alerts the person. Before she could even raise a step up the stair though, she froze in spot as she saw the outline of someone from the top of the stairs.

It wouldn't do to confront the other person on stairs so she slowly backed up and hid behind the counter. Her heart pounded and she could feel the blood course through her erratically. She clutched the ladle to her chest as she tried to even out her breathing-- stealth wouldn't be if she's easily detected.

"Akira?"

At the mention of her name, she startled. Somehow, the voice is familiar. Maybe there really are no robbers or anything but just someone she knows? But why will they not notify her first? And why would they go here when it's in the middle of night, knowing that the cafe would be locked already-- all the person she knows are aware of it.

Who could this be?

Slowly, she raised her head above the counter and squinted her eyes to see through the darkness. The sliver of moonlight illuminated some portion of the cafe-- but she couldn't make out who the other person is just by his outline. It would do great if he could step right by the moonlight so that she could identify him.

And like knowing it, he did.

Unruly black hair, mask on his face and a red gloved hand scratching at the back of his neck, looking back and forth the vicinity.

There could be no other possibility than him.

She stood up suddenly, ladle dropping to the floor as she exclaimed.

"Joker?!"

The man looked back at her immediately and he did that half-smile half-smirk expression she remembered him wearing in the Velvet Room. He faced her direction and as if in realization, his expression turned into worry as he made his way towards her.

Upon reaching her, he grabbed her hand while the other patted her cheek-- as if checking her.

"Are you okay? The summon did not hurt you too much, right?" He asked.  
"What... do you mean?" She confusedly asked back.

Joker let go and stepped back before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I am a part of your soul so when I physically manifest, you will feel the pull of my soul getting dragged out of you. You felt it, didn't you?"

So that's explains the sharp pain then. Akira sighed and picked up the ladle and put it back where it belongs.

"Yes, I did. But you scared me. Did you know that I actually thought there was a thief or something up there?" She scolded him.  
"Technically, there really is. I am a thief and so are you. We are Phantom Thieves." He answered smugly.  
"You are not a Phantom Thief, might I remind you. On the other hand, I am one." She replied, crossing her arms.

The trickster just laughed as he placed himself next to her. The action indicated that he really is here. Wow, talking about not making his presence known for weeks only to appear again-- and this time, physically too. How did he even make it, though?

"Joker... if you don't mind me asking, how did you... physically manifest?" She asked.

The man wrapped his arm on her shoulders before lowering himself, his cloak touching the ground. On the next second, Akira felt his arms behind her knees as he hoisted her up in his arms-- bridal style. She almost squeaked in surprise.

"I'll explain later. For now, you really need to rest. I know that the cold might be taking a toll on your body."

~**~

Joker lowered her to the bed carefully. Once settled, he stood up and shed his black coat off of him. Akira blushed upon seeing his exposed forearms.

He may not be buff but he's definitely toned.

Really, this cold is making her lose her mind by the second.

Joker then slid the gloves off of his hands and the mask from his face, placing it on the shelf next to the bed. He then proceeded to grab her glasses from her face, folding it next to his mask.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said before leaving for the first floor.

Akira curled herself up on the bed. It was nice to see Joker again. But in her state, she felt embarrassed that he had to take care of her first. It somehow made her feel weak and vulnerable. She sighed.

A moment later, Joker came back carrying a basin full of water and a towel. He placed it right by the bed and he sat next to her. His slender fingers brushed the hair from her forehead. He gently dabbed the towel on the water, wrung it and proceeded to wipe the sweat from her face.

"You're going to be even sicker if you don't take care of yourself, Akira. Fighting shadows is one thing but you can't overexert your limits." He reminded.

Akira stared at Joker's handsome face. He looked different from before. The smug and confidence from his face is gone-- completely replaced with gentleness and worry. Even his eyes were a dull red-- eerily calming her.

Joker wrung the cloth once again before grabbing Akira by the hand and wiping her arm. He sighed.

"So you might be wondering why and how I'm here." He initiated the conversation.  
"Ah.. yes." She replied.

He continued on his duty-- wiping her arms, neck and legs with the towel as he explained his condition.

"The truth is, I am physically able to manifest myself because of you. You believed in my existence strongly and so-- I was able to separate my soul from yours and turn into human once more." He sighed, "The only problem is that I cannot keep this up for a long period of time-- it will take a toll on my soul. I... have been trying to separate myself from you for quite some time-- but I noticed that it also hurts you. I tried once and you clutched at your heart as if in pain so I decided not to try it again but seeing and feeling how you are now, I know that I have to at least take care of my maiden, I just hoped that it didn’t hurt you so bad."

Akira blushed. Somehow, she found that sweet. He brushed his palm against her forehead.

"You have a high fever, based on your temperature. Do you have any medicine?"

Akira knows that the only thing she has are the ones from Metaverse-- something that cannot cure a normal human ailment like fever, so she shook her head no. He sighed.

"Then I guess you just have to rest for now then. Let's buy you some tomorrow."

Akira nodded, feeling drowsy. Joker spread the blanket over her body. He tucked her in before lowering himself and kissing her on the forehead.

"Sleep, Akira."

~**~

Joker started the day with cooking a breakfast for Akira. In his times, the best solution to cure fever is to feed the patient with soup—like what he always did for the young ones in the temple when they fell sick. He opened what looked like a cool box—a refrigerator if he remembered Akira referring to it sometimes, to find all the needed items in there.

He looked around the café, mindful should the landlord arrive any minute. He dropped the ingredients in the counter and started chopping them the way he knows how.

It’s funny how he almost know nothing about the world now if it wasn’t for Akira—his host. All the thoughts she keeps in mind ended up being fed to him through his soul that’s why he somehow knew some things around him. Like this café. He can maneuver himself easily—he knows where the pot and other items are located because of Akira’s subconscious thoughts.

It really is true that the world changed drastically.

He went back to preparing the pot and ingredients for quite some time. A while later, he heard his name being called quietly.

“Joker?”

The trickster perked up and glanced to the stairs just in time to see Akira making her way to where he is. She still had the blanket around her shoulders and her hair was plastered on her forehead—sticky with sweat. She sat down on the stool right across from where Joker was working and she slumped down. The first thing Joker did is to reach out and touch her forehead. Akira leaned on his touch. Still hot. She really needs the medicine. He dropped his hand and continued on with his cooking.

“What are you making?” She weakly asked.  
“Just some chicken soup.” He replied.  
“Hmm sounds great…” Akira murmured.

She leaned down and pulled out her phone. 8:05 AM, a little later than her usual morning.

Wait, 8:05?

Suddenly, she remembered something before she stood up and shucked her blanket on a chair and hurriedly pushed Joker out of the kitchen area. He startled and looked back at her as she pushed him towards what looked like the restroom.

“What’s going on?” He inquired.  
“You have to hide. I’ll take care of what you’re cooking for the meantime.” She hurriedly said.  
“Why? I can’t let you do that. You’re sick.”  
“Sojiro’s gonna be here any minute now!” She frantically replied.

And just like mocking her, she heard the opening of the front door and the jingling of keys. Akira quickly shoved Joker inside the restroom and slammed it shut before going back to the counter. There she saw Sojiro all dressed up to go out, checking what’s cooking. He noticed her presence right away.

“You’re up and having breakfast later than usual today.” He addressed as he dipped the ladle in the pot, poured a small amount on a small bowl and gave it a taste.  
“I wasn’t feeling too well.” She meekly replied.

Sojiro lowered the ladle on a plate as he hummed in appreciation.

“Your soup tastes good though I don’t know how you could do that when you clearly still cannot make a simple yet nice cup of coffee.” He teased.

It’s good that Sojiro’s slowly getting warmer to her but it does not feel nice when she’s being teased. She huffed a little.

“Just so you know, I’ll be able to make a good cup of coffee before you know it.” She said.

Sojiro just laughed before making his way back to the front door.

“You’ll be in charge of the shop today. Keep the sign closed if you don’t want to attract regulars this fine Sunday.” He said before getting out.

Akira sighed. Good thing that was over. She checked the soup before turning to go back to the restroom just to see Joker already leaning on the hallway, smirking.

“So the boss approves of my cooking, I see.”

She just ignored him and made her way back to her stool, grabbing her blanket and wrapping it around her again. Akira watched for minutes as Joker adjusted the taste of his soup.

“So Joker, where did you learn how to cook?” She asked, making small talk.  
“I had been a servant before and cooking has been one of my duties.” He replied, finally putting out the fire in the stove.  
“I see, I see.”

Joker scooped soup into a bowl before placing it in front of her.

“Enjoy.” He said before making his way around the counter and settling next to the lady.

Akira then proceeded to eating the soup her friend made for her. The soup was mild and just right for her tastes. The flavor is unique indeed—so unlike anything she’s had before. In just a matter of minutes, she’s already thrusting her bowl to Joker for another serving. At this, he chuckled as he served his maiden.

“I’m glad you liked it.”  
“Thank you, Joker.” She offered.  
“I should be the one thanking you for fully accepting me, Akira. If it wasn’t for your acceptance, I wouldn’t even be here.”  
“And I wouldn’t have the wild card. Don’t be silly. It’s clear that it should be me who’s thanking you.” She replied.  
“Still, thank you.” Joker insisted.

Akira laughed lightly.

“Why are we even besting each other when it comes to being thankful? It’s funny.” She said as she scooped some soup.

Joker sat back down on his chair and turned to her. Akira sensed the sudden seriousness in the air as she faced him.

“That reminds me, Akira. You and the Phantom Thieves should be more careful in your operations starting from now.” He seriously warned.  
“I think we’ve been doing fine with our safety measures as of now. Why… the sudden warning?” She asked.

The trickster sighed as he leaned down on the table.

“Well, it’s just that I think there’s someone out there with the same ability as yours who’s going to make your adventures in Mementos a little bit more dangerous.” He carefully said.  
“What? How did you know?” Akira looked surprised. Her soft lips parted a little and her eyes widened a bit.  
“Just… just a hunch.” He lied.  
“Could it be that man with a black mask Madarame talked about last time?”

Joker had a very bad feeling that she’s right. However, he can’t really disclose what he knows about what’s happening.

“It might be.” He vaguely answered.

Akira sighed before scooting her chair closer to Joker’s. She leaned a little to his direction and the trickster did not hesitate to wrap an arm around her blanket-covered shoulders. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling. She really, really likes the protection she feels when she’s close to this man. Even in the Velvet Room.

“Thank you for the heads up. I’ll keep that in mind.”

~**~

Akira placed the glass back on the table as she drank her medicine. Earlier, when she was feeling a little bit better after eating, she dressed up appropriately and asked Joker to watch the shop for her while she head out to buy some medicine. At first, he didn’t want to let her out but she reasoned that he can’t really go if he’s wearing that—Joker’s Metaverse outfit, because he would stick out like a sore thumb.

Now, she sat next to Joker who was slumped down the chair, head resting on his arm splayed on the table. He had his eyes closed. She reached out and touched his hand. 

Warm. He really is here. A part of her soul away from her body.

She closed her eyes and joined her trickster into the land of dreams.

~**~

Sighing, Joker opened his eyes and noticed that his hand is currently occupied. He squeezed his maiden’s hand before finally letting go.

Okay, time to make her some lunch.

He stood up and almost doubled over when he felt his vision swam.

It seems like his time is almost over. He had to move quickly.

Joker checked the refrigerator and pulled out some ingredients for a basic light meal. He quietly maneuvered around the kitchen and cooked food.

When he finished, he was almost panting out—tired and ready to get back. He went back next to Akira and debated whether to wake her or not. He decided on the latter, seeing that she’s sleeping quite soundly. He smiled a little and looked for something to write on.

He tacked the note on the counter before going back to Akira. He sat next to her and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders again. He brushed the hair from her forehead to feel her temperature. Absolutely lower than it was before. Relieved, Joker leaned down.

“Till next time, my maiden.” He whispered before planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

Slowly, light wind picked up and in the next second, the trickster disintegrated into thin air.

~**~

When she opened her eyes again, the sun was directly casting light against the windows of the shop. She fished out her phone and checked the time.

12:26 PM. Lunchtime.

She stood up and groaned when she heard bones snap back as she stretched. Looking around, she noticed that Joker’s not around.

Where could he be?

Akira made her way upstairs and checked her room. Not there. She went back down and went to the counter.

That’s when she noticed a covered meal with a paper tacked on it. She picked it up and read it.

“Akira,

As I said, I cannot stay for too long. I can feel my body getting weary enough so I decided to get back. I did not wake you because you looked so tired.

I prepared lunch for you before I went on my way. Eat up. Drink medicine. Rest and don’t exert yourself too much. I’ll know when you do.

Take care.”

The note was nothing extraordinary, just a simple reminder but she couldn’t help the small smile on her face. Joker really cared about her and she found that sweet.

Carefully, she folded the note and slipped it in her pocket. That’s something she would like to treasure—she thought as she started digging in to her lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think :)


End file.
